Happy New Year! From, Ninja Bros
by Mikeylove241
Summary: This is how the Ninja brothers spent there New Years day! With the help on April, of course.


"Guys, Guys come on! I want to show you something!" April yelled when she came into the layer. She was dressed up in a yellow winter jacket and an orange scarf with blue earmuffs on her head.

The boys all looked up from their normal doings and questioned why she was there.

"It doesn't matter! I wanna show you something! Come on! Before it's too late!" And she sprinted out of the layer only to reappear, "And dress up in winter clothes!" and then left again.

The boys just looked at each other, shrugged, and got up to get dressed.

* * *

After they were dressed, they all stood at the exit in front of their father, who stopped them for some reason.

Raphael, the second oldest one, sighed. "I don't get it Sensei, why do we have to wear these itchy clothes and go out with April?" he said as he scratched his neck that was covered in a red scarf.

Donnie, the third oldest, snapped to attention at the mention of 'Going out with April' and blushed. The others snickered.

Their father, Splinter, ignored them and stated, "It seems that young konichi April has a surprise for you. It seems clear that she's excited for it, so you should not keep her waiting."

They all sighed and said. "Hai Sensei." and left. Splinter smiled and said under his breath. "Akemashiteomedetōgozaimasu, otokonoko."

* * *

"...Are we there yet **NOW** Leo?" Mikey asked for the hundredth time, adjusting his orange earmuffs as they were walking in the alleyways.

Leo, checking his T-phone, sighed. "NO Mikey, we're not there. Would you PLEASE stop asking? It's getting annoying."

"Isn't he already annoying?" Raph asked.

Mikey shot him a glare. "Hey! I'm not annoying!"

The other three brothers paused and stared at him with unbelieving looks.

"...What?" Mikey asked, to which they rolled their eyes. Sometimes their brother was so oblivious.

"Guys!" They heard a call. April came up running to them, waving.

Donnie smiled and stepped up in front of his brothers, saying, "Hey April!"

Unfortunately for him, April turned away from him and stopped in front of Leo. "Guys! It's almost time! We gotta hurry to the Main Square!"

Raph stepped up. "What exactly are we doing up here at almost 12:00 P.M. Ape?"

Donnie quickly piped up, "Actually, 12:00 P.M. Would be in the afternoon Ra-"

Raph quickly smacked him upside the head. "Nobody cares. April?"

All the teenage girl did was shake her head. "Guys, there's no time for that, come on! Just follow me!" And she took off running down the sidewalk.

Donnie quickly ran after her. "April, wait up!"

Leo and the others ran to catch up with them.

* * *

By the time they got to the Main Square, they were panting for breath, heavily.

"Geez April, let a turtle go at it's own pace will ya?" Mikey said after he caught his breath but she just waved him off.

"We made it..." She said with a smile.

"We made it? Made it to what?" Raph asked.

"We made it to that." And she pointed up towards something.

It turns out they were running towards a giant colorful ball, high in the sky. There were crowds there, but nobody seemed to noticed them as all their eyes were fixed on the bright ball.

"I don't get it April, why would you come yelling into our layer, for something like this?" Leo asked with his arms folded.

All the others did the same until something seemed to dawn upon Donatello.

"You mean?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." April said, nodding.

"And that's?"

"Uh-huh."

"So you..."

"Yep!"

"Wow..." Donnie looked up at the ball in astonishment.

"What?" The others asked, curious gazes upon them.

April smirked at their cluelessness. "You'll see guys."

Just then, the crowd started counting as the ball started going down.

"10...9...8..."

"7...Come on guys! Start counting!...6..."

Though still questionable, with the exception of Donatello, the turtles started counting with them.

"...5...4...3...2..."

"...ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd, April, and Donnie shouted. The fireworks were going off in the air in bright colors of the rainbow. They were all in different shapes.

"What?!" The others yelled as the two hugged them, adding to the crowd hugging each other and cheering.

"Happy new year?...IT'S A NEW YEAR?!" Leo shouted.

"Yep! Now, are you just gonna stand there or are we going to celebrate?" April grinned.

The turtles cheered and hugged, no matter how gross to Raphael as he had to be pulled in. They all clapped and cheered while they stared at the fireworks in awe. When they noticed the crowd was starting to calm down and go back to their houses they went back into the shadows . They then went back home under the sewers and took off their clothes while April kept them on.

She gave them one last hug, each, and left to go home to her aunts.

Donnie, still blushing and standing straight for when April hugged him, sighed. "That was fun, wasn't it guys?"

Mikey grinned as he jumped up and down in joy. "It wasn't just fun, it was AWESOME!" and he immediately sat on the couch and started playing his games. Almost as if none of the stuff earlier had happened, but this time he seemed perkier than when he usually played his games, as he would usually whine when he lost.

Raph came out of his room with Spike on his shoulder. He was grinning in happiness at what he did to his pet, for he had put a dark blue hat on the non-mutant turtle that said. "In this new year I shall chew a new leaf."

Leo took a look at the hat and looked up at Raph with a 'Seriously?' Expression. "Where did you get that Raph?"

At that sentence, Raph froze up. "I uh...Found it?" He smiled sheepishly, as if he were lying.

"Really? Cause I found this needle and dark blue thread on your bed Raph." Mikey said, holding up the two said items. Raph growled at this and immediately tackled his youngest brother off the couch.

"You're lucky it's New Years Day, otherwise I'd be pounding your stupid face in!" He said with a scowl, but it changed into a slight smile as he got up.

"Hey! You could help a bro up you know!" Mikey said with a small glare but had a smile on his face.

"I said I wouldn't pound your ugly face in, never anything about going as soft as a pillow." Raph said back.

"Hmmpf...My face isn't ugly..." Mikey playfully pouted.

They all chuckled at his antics and sat down on the couch with him. Mikey turned off his game on which he died in and turned to the news.

The news they were currently talking about was when the ball dropped and how loud the crowd was. They were also complimenting all the crowds creativeness at making posters with all of the designs. One of them even said. "NEW YEARS FTW!" on it. The brothers laughed at that one.

"My sons." A voice interrupted.

All the brothers quickly scrambled up to their Sensei/Father and bowed to him. Mikey slipped and fell before standing up and quickly bowing with them. Splinter chuckled at his slight misfortune.

"I want to give you all something special for this special day, my sons." He said as he paced in front of them.

"For two years, you have went up to the surface and came down with more wisdom almost every day. It makes me happy to know of the new things you have spotted, but sometimes should keep your noses out of," They all looked a bit sheepish at that, "But those things has mostly benefited you to what you are now. And now, I will give you your special present." He paused in his pacing and held out 17 brown, thick sticks along with a match box.

The turtles looked in awe at the stuff their Master was giving them. All except for one turtle.

" Uh, Sensei? Just why are you giving us lame brown sticks and a match box?" Raph asked, folding his arms.

His Sensei/Father only smiled, "You will find out soon my son. I am letting you all go out one more time tonight, for thirty minutes, to do the instructions I tell you to do."

"Hai Sensei." The turtles said to show that they were listening.

"You will go on the rooftops where nobody shall spot you and pull out the matches. You will strike one of them and light up the sticks. Make sure the matches go to the sticks and _only_ the sticks _Raphael_." Splinter said, glaring at the teenager said. Raph again smiled sheepishly and rubbed his head in embarrassment at being called out.

"H-Hai Sensei." Raph said as his brother snickered, to which he glared at them.

"Now, obey these rules and be back by 1:25 as it is 12:55 right now. You better get dressed again as well."

"Hai Sensei." His sons quickly said and hurried to put their winter clothes back on.

* * *

When they got on the rooftops Leo, the one holding the sticks and Matches, said. "Now, let's just do what Sensei said to do and...do whatever he told us to do."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, there goes Big Leo trying to act all leader like, _again._"

Mikey snatched one of the brown sticks and matches. "Hmm..." He swiped the match and looked at the flare. His brothers looked alarmed at how MIKEY, AKA the Dumb Turtle, was near fire, but he paid them no mind. He brought the match over to the brown stick and saw it start to Sparkle with life. He stared at it in awe as the sparkling light slowly but surely traveled down the stick until it ended.

They all stood there in silence until Mikey said, "Well? Are we gonna do something or what?" And grabbed some more Sparklers and his brothers did the same.

They all lit up their Sparklers and looked in awe at the Crackling light until it was gone. They were smiling with glee at how they looked like miniature fireworks.

"Happy New Year!" They shouted to the world.

...

"SHUT UP! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YA DUMB TEENAGERS!" A random old lady screeched.

"..." They started snorting and giggling, until it went into full blown laughter. They all put their arms around each other and grinned.

* * *

They entered the lair, laughing and smiling in pure happiness and took off their winter clothes for the night.

"A-and remember that part, when the old lady yelled at us to be quiet?" Mikey said, grinning.

"Oh man that was the best part!" Donnie said, with a bright smile, showing the gap in his teeth.

They all went to the kitchen and sat at the table, drinking the hot cocoa that was somehow left there. They talked and laughed at the jokes Mikey occasionally shot out. But as they were laughing and joking, they grew tired and started yawning more often.

"Welp, I'm heading to bed." Raph abruptly said.

"Yeah, so am I. Gotta work on the retro mutagen when I wake up." Donnie agreed.

"And I need to train." Leo stated his reason.

"You always need to train Splinter Junior." Raph said and smirked.

"Come on guys! Can we just have some more bro time and hang out by the TV? PLEEEAASEE?" Their youngest brother pleaded.

"...No..." Raph said, with both older brothers agreeing with him.

"..." Mikey brought out the big shot, the puppy dog eyes. "PLEEAAAAAAASSEE?" He pleaded once again.

This time his brothers had difficulty to say no. Donnie was the first to break.

"ALL RIGHT! Fine Mikey!" Mikey cheered, now just two more... He added a bit more to his puppy dog eyes, some tears welling up.

This time Leo was the one to break.

"Mikey, if I'm late for training, I'm putting all the blame on you." Mikey didn't care, there was one turtle left.

"Well, you may have agreed but there is no WAY I'm going to stay with this dunderhead all night! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Raph said, putting the tough act on.

Mikey grinned slyly. He had one more addition to make to his Puppy dog eyes. This time, he let the tears flow and let out a high pitched whine.

"Grrh..." Raph seemed to be breaking.

Mikey let out an even longer whine and put as much sadness as possible into his wide, watery eyes.

"...FINE! Mikey you're going to pay for this later..." Raph grumbled, marching to the living room area, AKA the main part. All the while Mikey was cheering.

They all wrapped themselves in a giant blanket and watched cartoon reruns on the TV. They all started to nod off a bit until Mikey said.

"Hey guys..."

"What Mikey..." His siblings replied.

"...SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YA DUMB TEENAGERS!" Mikey said in an old, screechy voice, sounding alike to that old lady from earlier.

At that sentence, they all started cracking up and sometimes snorting from how hilarious that was. But a loud, booming voice quickly cut in.

_**"**__**Damatte surīpu jōtai ni hairu!"**_

"H-Hai Sensei!" And they all quickly quieted down in slight fear.

"...Old lady." And laughter started up again.

_**"****Raishū ekisutora torēningu Mainichi**_!_**"**_

"MIKEY!"

_**I don't own the turtles or TMNT period. This was fun to make! Happy New Year everybody!**_


End file.
